Las Cavilaciones de Zeke Jaeger Enamorado
by ElisaM2331
Summary: La elocuencia de los Jaeger es legendaria, y quién diga lo contrario, que vaya y se lo diga a la cara a Zeke Jaeger, quién se toma su tiempo para cavilar porqué el Hombre Más Enano de la Humanidad (Sí, el engendro ése al cuál parece encantarle darle de palos) le parece tan singular.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **OoC. Lenguaje soez.**

* * *

 **PAIRING:**

 _(UNILATERAL)_

 **Zeke Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

* * *

 **Las Cavilaciones de Zeke Jaeger Enamorado.**

* * *

Así que era por eso.

Así que era por eso que su hermanito a veces le mencionaba tanto.

Así que era por eso que Eren parecía idolatrarle cuál deidad.

Así que era por eso...

 _Cabroncete desconsiderado._

Su hermanito habóa resultado ser un cabroncete desconsiderado al guardarse algo así solo para él.

Ahora que le tenía tan de cerca podía ver con claridad porqué a su hermanito se le ponía dura cada que le recordaba, si a él mismo se le estaba comenzando a poner como una roca solo por escucharle decir que solía dejar lo mejor para el final solo para saborear cada bocado.

 _Saboréame esta, Levi,_ pensó Zeke Jaeger con el corazón desbocado cuál caballo (sí, de esos que a veces le daba por lanzar cuál pelotitas), con la polla dura como una roca, (sí, de esas que también gustaba de lanzar... solo en ocasiones, pues) y con una sonrisa torcida formándosele en los labios.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, bestia?- Preguntó el monstruete enano con desprecio.

-Me han entrado ganas de hacer pis. Verte me provoca mearme encima, así que...

Sí, tenía dos cosas bien claras.

Su hermanito era un cabroncete desconsiderado.

Y ése Ackerman que padecía de enanismo y que tenía un gusto insano por maltratarlo estaba de muy buen ver.

Y quería saborearlo bocado a bocado, _por Erdia bendita_ , ¿se podía pedir acaso algo mejor?

...

-Háblame más de ése enano tuyo por el que se te caen los calzones, anda...-

Su hermanito (sí, el cabroncete desconsiderado) le miró con extrañeza. -Pensé que lo odiabas...-

-¿Por qué habría de odiarlo?- ¿Acaso él había dado a entender que no gustaba del enano. Que Ymir Fritz le ampare, sí era todo lo contrario.

-Pues porqué ha barrido el suelo contigo. Dos veces- Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro de su hermanito y Zeke decidió que por más que quisiera, jamás podría enojarse con él. Porqué, pues... _era su hermanito_. Aunque fuese un cabroncete desconsiderado, era su hermanito.

-Simple curiosidad, a todos aquí parece gustarles tanto como para inhalar de buena gana el aroma de sus pedos- Su hermanito soltó la carcajada y Zeke no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Además sabía que a Eren le encantaba hablar de su pigmeo, así que con buena disposición cumplió su petición, y durante un buen rato, le habló y le habló del Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad. Cuándo Eren terminó de enlistar la primera parte (sólo la primera, que faltaba mucho más) de todas las cualidades del Hombre más Enano de la Humanidad, Zeke Jaeger decidió que tendría que lograr que su hermanito le compartiese a su deidad pigmea.

Pero sólo un poquito, que Zeke tampoco se consideraba codicioso.

Suponía

...

Zeke creía que Mikasa (hermana adoptiva de su hermanito) era de verdad guapa.

Sí, muy guapa ella, con sus rasgos exóticos y maneras frías. A su humilde parecer, la muchacha era la más guapa de los muros, dejando muy por debajo a la Reina Reiss, pero ni ella con todos esos atributos, lograba quitarle de la cabeza al enano.

Con el pasar de los días, luego de observarlo con más detenimiento y de escuchar de buena gana la cátedra que su hermanito repartía sobre _"Porqué Levi Ackerman era el heredero perdido de la gracia de Ymir Fritz"_ resolvió que sí, quizás (sólo quizás, obvio) el enano sí que le gustaba.

Pero sólo un poquito.

Porqué sí, no tenía ni la belleza de Mikasa, ni la imponencia de la Reina Reiss, pero tenía un carácter de armas tomar que le ponía más caliente que las hogazas servidas en el comedor Real, y porqué, a riesgo de sonar cuál vago sin educación (parecía vago, sí, pero carajo, que estaba muy bien educado) tenía unas nalgas que ni Ymir Fritz en toda su gloria podría igualar jamás.

Se le marcaban cada que le veía con esos condenados pantalones blancos que Zeke había aprendido a amar con pasión, y se le marcaban aún más cuándo usaba su ropa de etiqueta, esa que se ponía para presentarse a la Reina Reiss cómo si de un envíado de Ymir Fritz se tratase.

Esa mañana, habría reunión con los líderes de la Legión, y tal cuál imaginó, se encontró al enanito portando su ropa elegante con la nariz levantada y con orgullo fiero rebozando por todos sus flancos. Tal fue su fascinación con él, que la Reina Reiss, no pudo evitar fijarse en el curioso rubor que invadió las mejillas del Jaeger mayor cuándo el más leal de sus capitanes se agachó luego de haber dejado caer un rollo de pergamino al suelo.

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Ciertamente no sé que mosca me picó, pero es que este par han sido la única cosa que me ha hecho sonreír en los últimos tomos del manga. He visto mucho en tumblr fanarts sobre ellos y ¡fue inevitable! Siento que en esta pairing es más que obio la unilateralidad pues, venga, Riv bb lo odia por matar al Comandante, pero con el humor que Zeke se carga no fue posible para mí no ponerme a escribir sobre ambos.**

 **Perdonen si es medio random, JAJAJA, ¡no he podido evitarlo!**

 **Con amor eterno, Elisa.**


End file.
